<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Интересная поездка by sige_vic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176741">Интересная поездка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic'>sige_vic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По пути на работу Мэриана видит кое-что интересное и интригующее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Интересная поездка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617999">An Interesting Ride</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien">NotASpaceAlien</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мэриана была экстрасенсом.</p><p>Ну, не таким сильным, конечно, как настоящие ведьмы вроде Анафемы. Ее экстрасенсорные способности были скромными, как и у многих людей, которые этого даже не осознают. Просто она видела определенные вещи, незаметные для других.</p><p>Например, вот прямо сейчас она видела сияющий свет, исходящий от спины стоявшего рядом мужчины. Этот свет падал полосами и сливался в форму струящихся великолепных крыльев. Такие крылья ей уже доводилось видеть несколько раз, хоть и редко, и она успела догадаться, что обладающие ими существа — ангелы.</p><p>Данный конкретный ангел, похоже, был полностью поглощен книгой, и это только подтвердило ее подозрения, что у ангелов определенно есть хобби, точно так же, как и у людей. Забавное, конечно, явление. Впрочем, она никогда не приближалась к ангелам — и ни с кем из них не заговаривала. Ей казалось это грубостью.</p><p>Ангел стоял в набитом вагоне метро, прислонившись спиной к стене. Мэри видела, как люди вокруг чуть отступали, когда поезд встряхивало и перья задевали их, — так же, как отступали бы от прикосновения чужого плеча, — но никто не замечал крыльев. Похоже, те то приобретали, то теряли плотность, в зависимости от того, насколько ангел сосредотачивал на них внимание.</p><p>Мэри ужасно хотела поговорить с ним, но подземка была забита народом, и она понимала, что ангел в такой толпе станет все отрицать — хотя людям не удалось бы заметить его крылья, даже если бы они очень пристально всматривались. Она хотела спросить, каково это — быть ангелом. Сложно ли, например, не сшибать крыльями все вокруг? Крылья у него были большие, и он двигался осторожно, чтобы ни в кого ими не врезаться.</p><p>Сейчас она довольствовалась тем, что сидела и наблюдала за ним, то и дело украдкой поднимая взгляд от собственной книги. Впрочем, соблюдать осторожность было совсем не обязательно — ангела так поглотил роман, что он не обращал на нее внимания.</p><p>В его компании она чувствовала защищенность, словно он был напоминанием о том, что Добро существует в этом мире.</p><p>Однако это чувство защищенности продержалось только до следующей остановки, когда в вагон вошел другой мужчина. Одетый в элегантный черный костюм, с глазами, скрытыми за темными стеклами очков. У него из спины тоже росли крылья, но темные, словно ночное беззвездное небо. Аура его излучала зло, и Мэри сразу поняла, хоть раньше и не видела подобных существ: вот, значит, как выглядят демоны.</p><p>Она заерзала на сиденье, не зная толком, что делать дальше, а двери вагона тем временем закрылись и поезд помчался дальше по рельсам. Ангел продолжал читать, ничего не замечая.</p><p>Демон разместился у передней двери вагона, прижав крылья к стене, и, когда поезд сделал крутой поворот, сильно пошатнулся, еле удержавшись за поручень. Господи, он что… пьяный, что ли?</p><p>Она перевела взгляд, чувствуя, как внутри разрастается паника. Демон пристально смотрел прямо на ангельского обладателя очков и костюма в шотландскую клетку.</p><p>Ангел же не станет сражаться с демоном прямо в переполненном вагоне метро, ведь так? Посреди всей этой толпы! Конечно же, он попытается вызвать демона на бой в другом месте, где их схватка с меньшей вероятностью приведет к жертвам среди мирного населения. Правильно? Однако, если ему не хватит времени, а демон не позволит ему…</p><p>Грудь демона заходила ходуном, словно он тихо хихикал над чем-то, а потом он внезапно выпрямился, обеими руками схватившись за поручень, и уставился на дверь, старательно не глядя на ангела. Мэри увидела, как из его спины появляются тонкие струи темной, пульсирующей энергии — эти черные тентакли, невидимые для других пассажиров, уверенно пробрались между ними, не задев даже за плечи, и дотянулись до ангела.</p><p>Один из них ткнул ангела прямо в основание крыльев*, и тот издал испуганный полузадушенный вскрик, словно кто-то шлепнул его по заду. Черные щупальца тем временем мгновенно убрались обратно к демону, невозмутимо смотрящему в окно.</p><p>Ангел поднял взгляд, обвел им других пассажиров, заметил демона и тут же сунул нос обратно в книгу, краем глаза продолжая следить за другим сверхъестественным существом, но притворяясь при этом, что не делает этого. Связка эфемерных белых тентаклей появилась из его спины и, осторожно обогнув других пассажиров, дотянулась до демона.</p><p>Одно из щупалец пробралось к основанию крыльев, и демон шумно выдохнул, а потом лицо его приобрело выражение крайней сосредоточенности и к тому же становилось все краснее и краснее — словно он пытался сдержать смех.</p><p>В конце концов демон разразился долгим приступом громкого кашля, испугав других пассажиров, до этого тихо и мирно сидевших на своих местах, и отростки ангела быстро убрались обратно, словно отпущенная лента рулетки.</p><p>Поезд доехал до следующей остановки. Мэри хотела было выйти, но медлила — ей пока не удалось переварить увиденное. Ангел многозначительно взглянул на демона, после чего сделал шаг назад и вышел из вагона на платформу.</p><p>Демон быстро двинулся следом, протиснувшись мимо пассажиров, и вывалился из поезда за мгновение до того, как двери закрылись. Ну, точнее, вывалилась большая его часть.</p><p>Он дернулся, но двери вагона захлопнулись прямо посередине его крыла. Теперь настала очередь ангела бороться со смехом.</p><p>— Азирафаэль! — услышала Мэри приглушенный голос демона, когда поезд снова начал двигаться. — Азирафаэль, это не смешно! — сказал он, прыгая вдоль набирающего скорость вагона. Но то, что ангел сдался и согнулся пополам от хохота, явно доказывало обратное.</p><p>________________________________________<br/>
*Мэри не могла этого знать, но покрытые пухом перья у самого основания крыльев ангела или демона очень чувствительны и, соответственно, крайне подвержены щекотке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>